


For You

by Norriey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, damn i love me some rarepair, only like 10 ppl ship this but it's okay ive got u ur safe w me, theyre canon (?) ages here so if ur squicky abt that. then.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norriey/pseuds/Norriey
Summary: “You're cruel enough. A mean little dragon who only gets away with it because he’s just so pretty.”Even from the sharp angle, Gabriel could see Hanzo’s lips tilt up in a smirk. “You think I’m pretty?”





	For You

Hanzo Shimada, as irritating as it could be, was a man who spared no expense. If he wants a drink, it will be expensive. If he wants clothes, they will be designer. If he wants to fuck, it will be on no less than 600 count Egyptian cotton.

“What is the point of taking you on anything less?” the smaller man asked, rhetorical, when Gabriel brought it up while they were catching their breath. “Surely you’re not complaining about being fucked in the lap of luxury.”

“‘S not the point,” Gabe grumbled, folding his arms behind his head.

“Then what is?”

“You’re just so fucking _insufferable_ sometimes.”

Hanzo smiled at that, pointed teeth flashing in the low light. Gabriel wondered, for the umpteenth time, if it was traditional for a Shimada to file some of their teeth to closer resemble the dragons his family commands, but abandoned the thought as Hanzo rolled over and climbed atop him. He lowered their faces until their noses nearly touched and his hair curtained them both from the world, shielding anyone but Gabriel from the pure mirth on his face.

“Is it too much for you?” And despite the teasing lilt to his tone, Gabriel knew that should he give the word, Hanzo would disappear from his life entirely, gone to find someone else to lie with and offer a glimpse into the life of a yakuza prince. It was a game of theirs, continually testing boundaries and pushing buttons just to see what would happen. Perhaps one day, one of them will go too far and actually cause lasting scars, but for now, it was comfortable banter.

“I thought I was doing a service, taking you to all these nice places when I don’t have to,” he whispered lowly, like he was telling a secret. “Would you like it better if I were to fuck you in some dingy motel so you could mark up and tear the cheap sheets? Should I treat you like a common whore, Gabriel? I’ve known some, I know how they are. Should I bend you over wherever you like because you’re so desperate for me you’d take me anywhere? Fuck you against a wall and throw you out with cum dripping down your legs? Do you want me to be cruel to you? Because I can, and we could leave right now to find somewhere truly awful so I can have my way with you.”

With every word, he inched closer and closer, till his lips were moving against Gabriel’s, a kiss without pressure or tenderness. There was no love in their relationship. It was a transaction on the most basic of terms, a way for them both to let off some steam and then part ways until one of them was willing to swallow their pride enough to contact the other for a fuck. In the beginning, Gabriel was always the first to break, but recently Hanzo has been more and more reluctant to let Gabriel stay away for very long before summoning him back to whatever penthouse he was in at the moment.

If Gabriel were a more hopeful man, he would think Hanzo liked him.

As it was, Gabriel answered by reaching up and taking a handful of Hanzo’s hair and roughly pulling back, exposing the tanned column of his neck, already decorated with marks Gabriel had sucked into the skin earlier in the night.

“You’re cruel enough,” he answered, observing the way Hanzo’s breathing quickened at the sharp pain in his scalp. “A mean little dragon who only gets away with it because he’s just so pretty.”

Even from the sharp angle, Gabriel could see Hanzo’s lips tilt up in a smirk. “You think I’m pretty?”

“Shut up.” He pushed Hanzo back, watched as the smaller man sat up straight and revealed his dick standing up from a thicket of black curls. “Oh?”

Hanzo moved backwards, freeing Gabriel’s own cock from underneath him, then pressed their growing erections together and wrapped a hand around the two. His breathing had quickened and a flush had started atop his cheekbones. They both moaned lowly at the contact, but Hanzo continued, “I can be pretty for you too… Whatever you want, anything you wanted, I would do. This is all for you, Gabriel, all for you…”

Ah.

So Hanzo did like him. It would explain a lot. The revelation was so simple and so obvious Gabriel cursed inwardly and flipped their positions, pressing Hanzo into the bed and batting his hand away so he could reposition and sink onto his cock. Hanzo looked up at him, mildly confused, until Gabriel placed his hand over his mouth and shook his head.

“That’s enough.”


End file.
